A Strange New World
by thatawkwardperson
Summary: Yogfic! Ryn finds himself in a world he does not recognize after being thrown through a portal by a man in an expensive coat. He searches for a new beginning in the land he soon learns is known as Tekkitopia. As he searches for a place to stay the night, He comes a cross a large black castle...
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Lost. Again.

This always happens to me. I throw my trust around like rose petals at a wedding and end up screwed over. My fault for being so naive. Although, there was something strange about that man... Something… magical? I don't know.

He had appeared out of thin air and greeted me with slightly goofy sounding, "How do you do?" He had startled me and I stumbled back in surprise. When I regained my senses, I stepped back and looked him over head-to-toe and back again. He had an odd, slightly discomforting grin plastered on his face and was wearing what resembled a ship captain's outfit. I pondered whether I should draw my bow, but he looked nice enough not to attack me immediately, since he had waited for me to regain my balance after my little stumble.

"Now what are you doing out here all alone young man?" he asked.

I hesitated on answering, but I didn't have much to lose, honestly. I answered with what I thought was the only thing I could be doing, wandering aimlessly through the forest, all alone, "I-I'm looking for a new beginning."

"Ah… I see," the strange man replied. "Then I'm sure you'd be very interested in something I can do for you." He stepped back a couple paces. "Watch this."

He suddenly lifted up his right hand and drew a symbol in the air with blue light that traced the path of his hand (imagine Ni No Kuni's gateway spell :/ ). The symbol disappeared and he pointed his finger to my right, trying to get me to see something.

I didn't see anything at first. Then I noticed it.

A little purple speck materialized about three feet from the ground. It was expanding, taking on a rectangular shape. It widened and lengthened until it was what looked like eight feet tall.

"It's a portal!" he declared happily after the purple form had finished growing.

I was stunned. I'd never seen anything like this happen before. I had heard about portals, but figured them as just myths. This man could summon them? It puzzled me.

"Um… Where does it go?" I questioned curiously, wanting to know more.

He grinned even more than he already was and replied, "Exactly where you want it to go. A new world, a new beginning."

This made my ears perk up. Exactly where I wanted it to go? A new beginning? It sounded to good to be true. But at the same time, some… feeling came over me that made me want to trust him.

"Do I just walk through?"

"Yes of course, that is how portals work right Ryn?"

"What? How do you know my name?"

"I can make portals appear out of thin air. Obviously I know more than the average person," he said.

I didn't really get what he meant by that, if he meant anything, but I guess it was obvious that he wasn't normal. I collected my thoughts and answered the question he was about to ask.

"I guess I'll just go through then. Not like I have anything else to do wandering through this forest."

He lit up at my decision and walked towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Good! Off you go then."

Before I could even react, he shoved me through the portal. Then everything went dark.

**Author's note:** Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter to my first fanfic/yogfic , "A Strange New World." I'm not that good a writer so please excuse any grammar mistakes. Also, sorry if things get boring from time to time. ('-_-) I hope to get the next chapter out soon, so stay tuned! Leave a positive or negative review if you want to, but please no flaming. BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. Nor do I own any rights to Minecraft. I do not the own the strange man, who you probably already guessed the identity of. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!…. Again.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Castle

**Chapter 2: The Black Castle**

One drop. Then another. And another.

Raindrops are the first thing I feel when I wake. Then the grass I'm laying I'm on. Then me getting up and rubbing my forehead.

I yawn and try to remember what happened. I recall the man in the captain's coat, and the portal.

So that's why I'm here. I can check that off the list.

I regain my senses and stand up, observing my surroundings. I'm in what appears to be a swamp. Surrounded by marshy waters and muddy ground, I sigh. I have no idea where I am. Not that I expected to, since it apparently is a "new world," but I expected him to give me a map or something before I went through the portal. But nope, instead I get tossed through the sodding thing.

Lost. Again.

Wonderful. This is going to end in me starving to death. I take off my pack and lie down on the grass, closing my eyes feeling the raindrops softly fall on my body. Unlike most people, I like the rain. I find it quite relaxing. Another thought comes to mind and I open my I eyes, observing the clouds above me. Light grey, which hopefully means no thunder. I can't stand thunder. I used to deathly afraid of it when I was young, but I've somewhat gotten over it. Or at least I've learned how to hide it. It still makes me anxious and puts me on edge, a feeling I'm not very keen of.

I sit up and hear my stomach rumble. Great, now its time feel sad when I see how little food I have. I decide to take inventory of my supplies and then eat. I pick up my pack and rummage through it.

Bow's still in good shape, about twelve arrows, nine knives, and one loaf of bread. I grab a loaf and nom down on it. I'll hopefully find some food soon. When I finish, I stand up and try to decide which way to start walking. I end up choosing at random and walking at a brisk pace, to a destination I haven't found yet.

I notice this place doesn't look much different from the - I guess - other world. Nature seems the same, the weather seems normal. What was that man playing at? My intuition told me he wasn't lying, but that's not necessarily a guarantee.

Well, its not like I can do much else about it now. I'm stranded, as it appears. I keep walking. And walking. And walking some more. It stops raining. What seems like an half an hour of walking and getting lost in idle thoughts later passes, still this sodding swamp.

I keep walking and eventually the swamp becomes more sparse. I look up at the sky, seeing it darkening. "I'm going to need shelter for the night," I think out loud.

I keep walking, and I can swear I can see something in the distance. I walk faster, curiosity and the thought of shelter of shelter getting the best of me.

**And Now… We Change POV's! (Woop woop)**

**Zoey's POV**

The knock on the door comes just as I finish some mushroom stew. I wonder who it is. Nilesy already built the pool, and he's gone somewhere else now. Teep's out in his tower. My gosh, who could it be? I get from the table and walk through the door into the foyer. I shout in the direction of the magic room, "I've got it Rythian!"

I walk over to our front door and turn the knob to see who is here to pay us a visit.

The door opens and presents to me a young man in a turquoise hoodie, gray pants, brown gloves, and black shoes. He has innocent grey eyes and short-ish black hair. His face looks like it's always somewhat nervous. He has a backpack, its straps strewn over his chest making an X shape. To the pack is strapped a bow and quiver. He leans to his side to see through the door as I slowly open it.

"Umm… hi," he says timidly.

"Hello," I reply back.

**And Now We Go Back To Ryn's POV**

**Ryn's POV**

I walk up to front door of this big black castle, unsure what to do. There's a big sign on the front that has a red pickaxe and… a mushroom? Forming an X. To the side of the castle seems to be a large farm. Thinking about food makes my stomach rumble. The growing food reminds me how much food I don't have. There are two golems in cages in the front yard, which sort of intimidate me. I don't know whether to knock or just ignore this place and keep walking.

I muster up some courage and knock on the door. I hear voices inside, so there are people here. Hopefully nice people.

The door opens to a girl with bright red hair. She has yellow sunglasses perched atop her head and silver bangles dangling from her wrist. Her outfit consists of a striped red-black-pink blouse, black shorts, and small sandals. She has a happy face that looks like it was made for smiling.

Pretty.

I don't know what to say. What do you say when you need to ask to take shelter in someone's house? I guess I'll just say hi first.

"Umm… hi," I awkwardly say.

"Hello," she replies. Her voice is boyish but girlishly sweet. I blush a teensy bit.

Let's just ask for the shelter straight out.

"Umm… I was wondering If I could take refuge here for the night?"

She smiles, and asks, "Oh, you're looking for a place to stay? I'd have to know your name first, though."

I realize I should have started with my name and reprimand myself. "Oh, yeah sorry about that. My name's Ryn, and I-" I hesitate. Should I tell her about the portal? A tiny part of my mind says to be more wary and I agree with it. "-I'm just a traveler looking for a nice place to rest," I finish. Not a total lie, just a statement with some left out info.

"Okay I'll have to ask Rythian first," she says, "I'm Zoey by the way." She holds her hand out to me and I take it and shake it twice.

Suddenly I hear footsteps from behind her. I glance over her shoulder and see a man walking toward us. Rythian, I assume. He sidesteps in front of Zoey and leans on one side of the doorway, putting his hand on the other, creating a kind of human barrier between Zoey and me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asks, a cold look on his face.

I observe him in a split second as I do all people I meet. His defining feature seems to be the black mask concealing the bottom half of his face and his neck. He was wearing a brown shirt, leather straps strewn over it, carrying various pouches and potions. The rest of his outfit consists black trousers, brown shoes, and a black cape. He has bronzed skin, unlike Zoey and me. His hair is brown with a little slit of blond in his left side of his spiked-up bangs. His face seems to glare holes through my head.

Zoey cuts in, "Rythian, this is Ryn, I was going to let him stay the night."

Rythian turns to Zoey. "Zoey, we've discussed this, you can't go throwing your trust around."

I have a swish of déjà vu.

"He might be working for the… other two."

She gives him a look of sadness, "C'mon Rythian… please?"

She appears to be defending me. I blush a bit more.

Rythian sighs. "Ok, Zoey but we'll have ask him more questions later."

"Awesome!" she replies. Rythian steps to the side of the doorway. Zoey takes my hand and drags me inside, Rythian glaring at me as I pass him by.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading the second chapter! It's sorta long, but I hoped you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes here and there, I'm working on my writing skills. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. Nor do I own Minecraft. I do not own Blackrock, Rythian, Zoey, Nilesy, or Teep. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Chapter 3: Interrogation**

"So who exactly are you?"

I sit on a red couch in what appears to be living room and classroom setting. Zoey sits on the other side of the couch, Rythian sitting backwards on one of the desk chairs, facing me.

We just finished having a meal, and I got a tour of what I now know is Blackrock Castle. Now, Rythian is basically interrogating me. His glare puts me on edge.

I clear my throat and answer with the same half-lie I told Zoey. I feel bad for lying, but I have at least try to be careful with my trust. "I'm just a traveler looking for a place to stay."

Rythian pauses briefly and responds, "From that answer, I've learned one thing: you're a terrible liar." He sees right through me. "There has to be more to it than that."

I sigh. The truth's gonna come out now, or later. Might as well come now.

I tell them about the me being alone wandering through the woods, the strange man, the portal, and ending up here. Although, I don't tell them anything about how I ended up in the woods wandering. They don't need to know that, and they luckily don't ask about it.

I look over to Zoey, who luckily didn't seemed phased when she realized I'd left out info when she first asked me who I was. She smiles at me and says, "Well, welcome to the world of Tekkitopia, I guess."

Rythian looks at me curiously. "So you were sent here by a strange man in a captain's coat, and he promised a new beginning?"

"Yup."

"Okay so let me tell you this Ryn. That guy, his name's Ridge. He's a… demigod, of sorts. He has… special powers and watches over this land. The thing about him is… he's very dangerous. He is the guardian of Tekkitopia, but he has the capabilities to be cruel and makes us do-" he glances at Zoey, "-horrible things."

I remember his face and think, a demigod? He did have powers so I guess it makes sense. But guardian of Tekkitopia? Makes them do horrible things? My mind is filled with questions.

"What kind of horrible things does he make you guys do?" I ask.

I immediately regret asking. It's obvious that it's not something they'd really want to talk to about. They both look down, and Zoey says, "We'd rather not talk about it."

I don't know how to lift the sadness, but I manage to get out a meager, "Oh… I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Zoey smiles and suddenly changes the subject. "Wait, so if you can't go back to your old world, that means… you don't have a home right?"

I look down at my feet. I didn't think about that. I wouldn't have one even if I could go back, but they both have no knowledge of that. "I guess not," I reply.

"Then... you can just stay here and live with us!"

The room is filled with sudden silence. Rythian and I both look at her in shock.

Rythian breaks the silence and tries to stop her from going further with the offer. "Zoey! Let's not make promises we can't keep here."

I just sit there shocked. I just met her, and she's already offering for me to live with her? How can she be so trusting of me? After she just figured out one of the first things I did involving her was lying to her?

She replies to Rythian, "But we can keep it! He can just do odd jobs around the castle, and in exchange he can live here. Sounds good right?" She looks at me.

I just look at her, puzzled and suddenly find my self nodding. It is a good deal, I like the idea of having a home again. But Rythian does not seem to be pleased.

He refuses to take in an almost complete stranger, which I understand. I wouldn't. Despite his refusals, Zoey keeps pushing.

"C'mon, Rythian, it'll be great having someone new around! This castle is so big, it feels lonely with just you, me, and Teep. He'll pay his dues, right Ryn?" Regaining my wits, I nod.

After what seems like ages of arguing, Rythian surprisingly gives in.

"Alright, alright! Ryn can stay. As long as he promises not to cause any trouble."

" I won't," I add in.

He gives me a tired look and sighs. "You can have the my old bedroom, I'll just find a way to share with Zoey."

Zoey squeals and gives Rythian a squeezing hug. She then takes both of us by the hands and drags us upstairs. "Oh my gooodness gracious. We're all gonna have so much fun now with you here, Ryn."

Rythian looks at Zoey, than to me. "You are still going to have to do some work though. We do need help around here." I nod and smile. He smiles under his mask a tiny bit and raises his eyebrows, the first non-serious thing I've seen him do.

I smile and close my eyes. This is gonna be interesting.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Ryn has a home! Sorry this chapter was short-ish, Hopefully I'll make the next ones longer. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, Thanks for reading! BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Need to Know

**Chapter 4: Need to Know**

*yyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnn*

I sit up and stretch my arms, yawning loudly. Ready for another fabulous day.

I look to the left and jump when I see Rythian, sleeping soundly, on the other side of the bed. Oh, now I remember. Rythian and I share this room now that Ryn's here. Then I realize something. Rythian is SOUND asleep.

I smile mischievously, slowly scooting out of bed. I tiptoe to the other side of the bed, until I stand above him. I've been curious about that mask since I've met Rythian. My hands slowly inch towards his face. A bit more… A bit more… My hands are centimeters from his mask. A teensy bit more…

Rythian's eyes open and I jump back in surprise. "Good morning Zoey," he chuckles,  
"ready for breakfast?"

I frown. "Missed it by that much."

He smiles and shuffles out of bed. "Is Ryn up already?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I don't think so, he seemed really tired yesterday. He must have been traveling a while."

Rythian shrugs. "Makes sense. C'mon lets go downstairs and have breakfast."

**BAM! Rythian's POV!**

I don't really know how to feel about this whole Ryn, thing. I don't know who he is, and why Ridge brought him here. I don't know why Zoey trusts him so much. I don't know why Zoey let him stay here. I don't know a lot of things.

But what I DO know is that Ryn has a thing for Zoey. He hasn't even known her a full 24 hours and he already fancies her. What's that feeling in the pit of my stomach? Jealousy? …. Definitely not. More like a protective-of-zoey feeling. Yeah, that's what it is. Anyways, I can see this obvious fact, and I intend to use it to shed a little light on his dark secrets. A bit mean? No, I just need to know that I can trust him. Cause at the moment, I don't.

Zoey and I eat quietly in the kitchen. Ryn fast asleep upstairs. Now's my chance to unfold my plan to Zoey.

"So… Zoey," I start.

"Yes Rythian?"

"You… um… do know that Ryn fancies you, right? It's kinda obvious."

She blushes, "Oh is it?" Ok, so maybe there is a bit of jealousy in that pit.

"So, uh… where do you stand on the subject of him?" I ask.

She leans back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know. I like him, but I don't think I feel THAT way about him. I've only sorta just met him, despite the fact that he now lives here."

I internally sigh with relief. "Ok so Zoey, I need you to do me a favor involving Ryn."

She smiles at me, "Sure, what is it?"

I hesitate, forming my plan into words. " I need you to… get to know him a bit better. Just like… pretend to like him back, to get more info about who he actually is and why Ridge took interest in him."

Zoey looks at me and frowns. "Isn't that a bit mean?"

"I know, Zoey, but it's just so we can know him better and trust him more."

She frowns and leans back in her chair again. "I don't know."

I raise my eyebrows, "C'mon Zoey, please?"

She looks back at me and purses her lips together. "Okay," she answers, "only for you Rythian."

I sigh in relief. "Good. Thanks Zoey."

She gets up, puts her bowl and walks toward the door. " I'm gonna go farm a bit."

"Okay," I say, giving my apprentice my approval.

Before she walks out the door, she turns back. "Rythian?"

I look up at my breakfast to her. "Yes?"

"Are you threatened by Ryn or something?"

I suddenly feel heat rush to my cheeks. I cover it up by scoffing. "What, me, threatened? Of course not, I'm an ender born, why would threatened by Ryn?"

"Ok," she says, smiling, obviously not believing me. She walks out the door and I sigh, continuing to eat my food.

**Ryn' s POV**

My eyes open to a black brick wall. I sit up in the bed, rubbing my forehead as I always do when I wake up after a sleep. I look around the room. Blackrock's guest room is kinda empty, but it's still nice. I look down to see my pack on the floor next to my bed. My Notch, I haven't unpacked yet. I jump out of bed and grab my pack, emptying it of its contents.

As I finish unpacking all my extra hoodies in the wardrobe, Zoey knocks on the half-open door and walks in.

I turn and nod to her. "Oh, hi Zoey."

"Hi Ryn," she replies. "Unpacking, I see."

"Yup."

She awkwardly shifts one foot around on the floor, her hands held behind her back. "So, um… I was wondering… if you wanted to have lunch sometime."

I look up at her. "You mean with Rythian and Teep? Teep, who I still have yet to meet by the way, I wanna see if this dinosaur is a better shot than me."

"No-no-no," she says quickly, "I mean.. like… just us two, by the lake or something."

I pause for a moment. Is Zoey asking me out on a date? I blush, but hide it well. "Um… Sure. How about tomorrow?" I stutter.

She smiles, "Yeah, cool. Tomorrow then."

To my extreme surprise, Zoey pecks me on the cheek and skips out the door. I stare at the doorway, blushing and wide-eyed.

What just happened?

**Zoey's POV**

I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do. Was that too head on? I don't know.

**Author's Note:** Ooo, stuff is building up. Thanks for reading chapter 4! Sorry if the story is moving slowly, there are going to be several plots, so it's going to be very long. I might even split it into multiple stories. The next chapter should hopefully be out soon. BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Again And Again And Again

**Chapter 5: Again. And Again. And Again.**

I open the door and gesture her to walk out onto the porch, being a "gentleman." She smiles and walks out the door and towards the lake, carrying a basket filled with baked potatoes and pumpkin pie. I walk briskly to catch up to her, clutching her red-white-checkered picnic blanket.

I'm not sure why she wanted to have lunch with just me. Did she want to talk about something, or did she genuinely just want to spend time with me? Was this a DATE? I blush a bit and quickly hide it so Zoey can't see. We walk side-by-side for a few more brief movements until we reach a nice beachy spot by the lake. I lay the blanket on the sand and we both sit, looking out at the shimmering water.

We've both been really quiet so far. Not good.

I try to break the silence and ask her, "So, what have you been up to this morning?"

Zoey glances at me, and back at the lake. Does she not want to answer that? I'm too late to correct my mistake.

"Well, this morning I've done some farming, gone and had a lovely conversation with Barry the mushroom, and helped all the mushrooms expand their little home."

Ok, so farming and… my mind draws a blank for a moment… Barry the mushroom? A conversation with a mushroom? Helping mushrooms expand their home? Is she crazy? Why does she talk to mushrooms?

Annoying questions poke at my mind and I swat them away. I'm not about to ask her a rude question like "Are you crazy?", so I'll have to ask Rythian later. Hopefully he's somewhat warmed up to me now. Probably not.

"Oh, cool," is the lame response I manage to get out.

**Zoey's POV**

He lays down the blanket and we both sit, staring at the lake. Focus, Zoey, FOCUS. I need to learn about his past like Rythian needs me to. We both sit quietly for awhile, staring at the lake. I'm trying to gather the words for a non-head-on, but will-get-me-the-info-I-want question.

Suddenly he asks, "So, what have you been up to this morning?"

No, No! I'm not supposed to be learning about you, Ryn, it's supposed to be the other way around! I hesitate and glance around. I have to answer anyway, so I tell him what I did this morning. Just the usual, talking with Barry and his friends and farming.

"Oh, cool," he replies. He doesn't sound impressed.

Now it's my turn to ask a question. Wait, I can't just ask one straight on, or he'll be suspicious. Start slow, Zoey.

"How was your morning?" I ask.

"Well, now that I've settled in, Rythian is having me help him with his experiments and crafting. I've spent my morning fetching components and such."

I giggle a bit to my self. "Is Rythian being nice to you?" I ask.

He tilts his head and looks at the ground. "He occasionally gives me a sketchy look, but he hasn't been mean or anything." He looks at me and smiles. "Are you saying you expected him to not be nice?" He laughs a bit.

I laugh a bit too. "No," I say in an I'm-obviously-lying voice.

We both laugh and he opens the basket and hands me a potato.

He stares out at the lake and says, "I understand that he doesn't like me. I'm still having trouble figuring out why you took me in so soon."

I smile at him as he looks back at me. "We did the same thing for for Teep," I say, "and it was getting really lonely and busy around here. You living here is a win-win situation for all of us." Then I remember Rythian. "Well, almost."

He nods and takes the last couple bites of his potato (They're really fast eaters, apparently). Now's my chance.

"Ryn?" I say. He swallows and looks at me. "Mhhmm?"

I hesitate. Here goes. For Rythian. "I was wondering where you were before Ridge brought you here."

**Ryn's POV**

A lump quickly forms in my throat, but it quickly goes away. I can trust Zoey. She's ok.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I'm to nervous to talk about it. She says something, but I don't hear it. I stare at the ground, frozen until I'm snapped out of it by something held in front of me. A piece of pumpkin pie.

**Zoey's POV**

I immediately feel bad for asking. "You don't have to tell me If it's too personal." I blurt out. He stares at the ground and I panic to fix it.

Think Zoey, think. A light bulb flashes in my mind. I open the basket and pull out the the pie, holding it out to him.

**Ryn's POV**

I stare at the slice for a moment, then I look at Zoey, then back at the pie. I take it from her hand and she pulls another one for herself out of the basket. "Thanks," I say.

She smiles and holds up her piece. "Cheers," she says. "Cheers," I say, and we both laugh.

**-The Next Day-**

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey, can you hand me some of the uranium?"

I smile. "Sure," I say. I grab some from the chest and hand it to Rythian, who is condensing some red matter.

He puts it in and focuses his power on the fusion. I stare at the magical box, and he glances at me. "So, how was your date with Ryn?" he asks.

I shrug. "It was ok. Sorry though, I didn't really learn anything about his past though. I feel really bad about even asking."

He sighs and says reassuringly, "That's okay, he was okay with in the end, right?"

"Yeah," I say.

**Rythian's POV**

We sit there waiting for the condensing to finish for a while. I look up at her and she smiles at me. I smile back through my mask and then have a thought and frown. Zoey frowns to, and asks, "What's wrong?"

The same feeling in the pit of my stomach that was there 2 days ago resurfaces. I hesitate, then say, "Zoey, when I asked you to pretend to like him, I just meant to have a conversation or something. Not really a full-on date."

She pauses, then smirks and says, "Rythian, are you jealous?"

It's a good thing my mask can cover up my blushing. "Maybe so. Doesn't matter Zoey."

She laughs and replies, "Don't worry Rythian, Ryn's great, but we're not in love or anything. I only asked him on the date because you needed to get to know him better."

I sigh in relief. In my mind, of course. Don't want Zoey to see anymore weakness. But then I hear something. A sound behind the door. Footsteps. Then more, and more up the stairs. They're fast.

Zoey looks at me as we both realize who they belong to. "Shoot."

**Ryn's POV**

Like I said, throw my trust around and end up being taken advantage of. Again. And again. And again.

**Author's note:** There you go! Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the slow update, been a bit busy. Hopefully the next one should be out soon. BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	6. Chapter 6: Little Happenings

**Pre-Chapter Author's Note:** Hi guys! This is chapter 6, which is going to be a bit different than the others. The following will be little anecdotes that will help fill plot holes in the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

**"The Snipersaur"**

I don't know why, but I'm kinda sacred. I didn't really think about it until now. A dinosaur who can shoot arrows? Really? Sounds Terrifying.

I stare up at the tower as I walk quietly behind Rythian. His mask may be there, but he's obviously smirking. He's really going to enjoy introducing me to a deadly dinosaur. Jealousy makes people do crazy things. This thought makes me smirk as well. Rythian is jealous of me? Ha.

Then my heart shoves its way back in to my thoughts and I frown again. He doesn't have any reason to be jealous of me anymore.

The memories come back and pierce at my mind. Zoey crying apologies and banging on my locked bedroom door. Rythian apologizing but not meaning a word of it.

The only reason I'm still here is because I have no where else to go. But trust me, I'm considering.

I walk up to the door and Rythian opens it. "Ready?" he asks, smirking.

I walk past him and put my hands on the ladder. This is going to end in tears.

As I reach the top I climb into a quaint bedroom with green walls and a balcony. Then I see the shape sitting on the bed. A big, green dinosaur. I freeze.

He walks up to me and sniffs me. SNIFFS ME. I stand there, frozen in fear.

After about two more minutes of SNIFFING, he stops and, to my surprise, backs away and nods.

"Looks like he likes you," Rythian says. He's been leaning on the wall trying to contain his laughter the whole time. "Consider yourself lucky."

**"The Pool Boy"**

He grabs hand and shakes it twice. "Hi, I'm Nilesy."

I raise my eyebrows and reply. "Ryn, nice to meet you."

"So, Rythian says you're gonna help me with the pool maintenance. Let me show you how to help."

(And that's how Ryn met Nilesy and Teep. Not much to it really, but had fill that plot hole.)

**"Screw The Nether"**

"Just go through the portal, Ryn, its fine," Rythian says.

"A portal to hell? Why would I want to do that?" I reply.

"Because we need the resources they have in the nether. Here, Zoey will go first."

Zoey jumps through the portal, and disappears. I clear my throat and say to Rythian, "Fine."

I jump through, my eyes closed. Before I hit any type of solid ground, my body collides into something, probably Zoey. We both land on rock, dazed. Thinking its Zoey, I get of quickly to avoid any emotional or awkward situations. We still can't talk to each other like we used to be able to. At least, I can't.

I get up and look down at the ground ready to help Zoey up. Then I realize.

Its not Zoey.

It appears to be some terrifying morph between a pig and zombie. I step back in surprise.  
It growls and gets up, swinging at me with a golden sword. I dodge and dodge, but before I know it, more of the monsters have shown up.

On instinct, I grab my bow fire a volley of arrows. Two of them fall to the ground. I swiftly switch my bow out for two knives. I throw one, spinning it through the air until it comes in contact with one of the thing's faces. It falls and the other one lunges at me. I dodge and he slashes at me. We are engaged in a blade fight, me with my knife, it with its sword. He slashes, I block. He cleaves, I parry. He stabs and I dodge. He loses his balance and trips. Hack and slash, the monster is dead on the floor.

I sigh, putting my hand on my knees and looking down. I look around, observing my surroundings. I'm standing in a red-rock world with a lava sea. This isn't very pleasant.

Then I notice them.

Rythian and Zoey are standing by the portal, staring at me. Rythian with his eyebrows up, Zoey with her mouth wide open.

I'm about to say something when I hear growling behind me. I turn around and stumble backwards. Ten more of the pig-zombie things are walking towards me, their swords drawn.

I turn on my heels and walk toward the portal, past Rythian and Zoey. "Screw this place."

I jump through the portal, my eyes closed.

**"Bad Chemistry"**

"Ok Zoey, today we're going to look into alchemy. I haven't looked into it much before, so it'll be a learning experience for both of us."

I overhear Rythian's lessons as I sort the items in the magic room chest.

"I think I remember how to make a healing potion," he continues.

I tune them out for a bit, shuffling the items into neat stacks. Then I hear something that makes my ears perk up.

"If I add the spider eye to this, it should make it heal wounds even better," Rythian says.

That's not right. That'll do the complete opposite.

I turn around to try and stop him from putting it in, but I'm too late. He drops it into the pipe, and the potions turn from a red to a dark brown. One of them bubbles and shoots out a drop, which lands on Zoey's hand.

"Ow!" she steps back and shakes her hand, "it hurts!"

Rythian walks toward her and grabs her hand, examining the wound and apologizing. "Shoot. Zoey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just a little scratch," she replies.

"Good."

I walk over to the brewing stand and look to Rythian, my brain taking over. "Rythian, spider eyes corrupt a potion, giving it a bad affect. The only thing good that comes from spider eyes is invisibility. You just made a potion of healing into a potion of harming. If you want to make a healing potion better, you add glowstone instead."

They both look at me in silence as my lecture ends. "Sorry," I say as I reprimand myself, "a weird part of my brain took over then."

We all stand in awkward silence for a while. Then Rythian says, "I think we have one thing decided." He walks over to me and hands me a pouch filled with ingredients. "You can brew the potions from now on."

**Author's note:** And that's the end of the anecdote chapter. They're might be more like this later on, but I might try avoiding doing it, since its sorta a shortcut way of telling the story. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be out in a couple days. BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

**Chapter 7: The Secret**

Sitting alone staring at a brewing stand gives someone time to think. Be sad. Be happy. Mostly sad.

I don't want to leave, yet I do. I like these people, yet I don't. I trust these people, yet I don't. I'm a very indecisive person.

Rythian despises me, Zoey manipulated me, and Teep is mute. I can't find much comfort here. Zoey stopped trying after I pushed her away enough.

All of a sudden, a hand waving in front of my face snaps me out of my trance. I look up to see Zoey staring down at me. Speaking of the devil.

"Ryn, I need to show you something," she says.

"What is it?" My voice sounds tired and worn out.

"It's a secret."

I scoff. "Oh, so you trust me now? With a secret? I'm flattered." I feel bad about holding a grudge against Zoey, since she did do it for Rythian. Although, a part of my brain is just harboring resent, letting it out slowly through the dam, making sure it doesn't overflow and gush out all at once.

She frowns and grabs my hand, pulling me up, and dragging me toward the mine. "This, is serious Ryn." I straighten and match her walking speed so I'm not being dragged as much. We enter the mine, go down a flight of stairs and enter what appears to be a throne room. But instead of people, the seats have mushrooms.

Oh Notch. Rythian told me she was a bit crazy, but he said he got used to it. I'm on my way there, but not quite there yet. We pass the seats and walk around a big stage with a crown-bearing giant red mushroom. Crown-bearing. I stare at it with confusion. "Did I miss all this?" I ask.

"You were doing other jobs when the mushroom king had his coronation," she replies.

I stare at the back of her head. "Right."

We climb down a set of stairs behind the stage and stop at the bottom where two flights meet. Zoey turns and faces me. "Ryn, this is something no one, not even Rythian can know about. ESPECIALLY not Rythian," she says.

I'm confused, yet again. "Why can't Rythian know?"

She sighs. "You know how he HATES science, right?"

Rythian occasionally mumbles -I say mumbles, I mean rants- about his hate for science as he works. "Yea," I reply.

"Well," she looks at the ground and draws shapes with her right foot, the same thing she did when she asked me out to lunch. "This has quite a lot of science… he may not know about."

I stare at her blankly. So she's lying to Rythian? I don't know how to react, but I start with the question floating around my mind. "Why are you telling me?"

She hesitates, then sighs. "I need to tell someone or I'm just gonna have a breakdown keeping this secret. You're the only one I can trust," she answers.

I hesitate and clear my throat. Curiosity is getting the better of me. "Okay… let's see it then."

She smiles with a thanks and turns around, facing the wall under the stage. "Follow me."

Zoey puts her foot down on the ground near the wall, and presses down. The ground sinks and the wall shifts, revealing an opening. A pressure plate. She grabs my arm and we both walk through the opening into a small room. In the middle of the floor is a trapdoor which Zoey opens and pushes me into. The hole leads to a ladder, which I grab and start climbing down.

As I reach the bottom of the ladder, my surroundings are lit up. I'm in a medium sized room filled with mushrooms. The thing that catches my eye though is the big computer monitor on the wall. It reads:

**Good Morning and WELCOME to**  
**Ballistics**  
**Assimilation**  
**Research**  
**Recon**  
**And Yoga**  
**- The B.A.R.R.Y. Initiative -**

Zoey gets off the ladder and stands next to me. "I see you've already read the monitor," she says. I nod.

"This is my… laboratory. BARRY is a super computer I built. But, I need to show you something else. She grabs my hand and pulls be through a door way and through a hall filled with different experiments and chambers. The chambers are labeled with things like, "ballistics weaponry" or "teals coil testing." Rythian would hate it here.

She pulls me past all of these to a locked door at the end of the hallway. She adds in a pass code and it unlocks, letting us through. She pulls me into a room with computer monitors covering the walls. We pass a couple mushrooms and Zoey says hi, but I stare at the computer screens observing them.

Each one seems to contain info on every person that they know, listing their weaknesses and locations. I see Teep's, Zoey's, and Nilesy's but no Rythian. I wonder where that one is, but I'm to distracted by the other ones to ask. Then I realize there should be one for me. I look around for mine and find it. It reads:

**Target: Ryn**  
**Codename: Blue**  
**Threat Level: Minimal, Ally**  
**Weakness: Past**  
**Last Location: Blackrock**  
**Notes: From another world**

I smile at "Ally" but frown at "weakness: past." I choose to ignore it though. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary drama.

"This is how I keep tabs on everyone," Zoey explains. "In case something bad happens. My mushroom scouts spy on people and get me the info." She sees me looking at my info and frowns apologetically. "Sorry"

"It's fine," I reply reassuringly.

She smiles at me and pulls me to the middle platform, where you can see all of the screens just by turning in a circle. She turns and looks me intensely in the eye. "I had to tell someone about this," she says, "but you need to promise not to tell ANYBODY."

I smile at her for the first time in a while. "Of course," I say. I think me and Zoey are back on good terms again. I'm happy again.

Then I remember how much Rythian hates science, and how much Zoey is not telling him about. I frown. This will not end well.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading guys! Thanks to Wolverrina for being my first and most frequent reviewer, and thanks to Spirited an Loyal for reviewing also. Thanks to those two plus Saeclum and Shadowy Darklight for following this story, it means a lot! The next chapter should be out in a couple days. BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	8. Chapter 8: BARRY

**Chapter 8: B.A.R.R.Y.**

I'm feeding the mooshrooms when I hear her.

"RYTHIAAAAANNN!" she calls out frantically.

She runs lightning speed around the back of the castle, past the farm, and towards the front door. I stare at her as she disappears past the corner, wondering if I should follow. It seems urgent, so I quickly feed Daisy and run after her.

I walk through the front door to find Rythian and Zoey in the foyer, Zoey with her hands on her knees panting, Rythian bending down to check her face, his filled with upset worry.

"Teep… he's gone" Zoey pants.

Rythian looks confused. "He's gone?" he asks.

"Someone took him," she responds between tired breaths.

I kneel next to her and try to put my hand on her shoulder, but Rythian swats me away. I stand back up annoyed at Rythian but still worried about Zoey.

'You didn't need to run that fast," Rythian says, "I'm right here." Zoey looks up at him, still panting.

"Let's get you some water," he says.

We ran up to the tower, following Zoey. We all grabbed the ladder and climbed, first Zoey, then Rythian, then me. "There's these signs in his bedroom… Rythian, we haven't checked on him in awhile. Oh gosh, how long could he have been gone without us noticing?"

"I don't know, Zoey, but we'll find him," Rythian replies. He now has a firm grip on the situation, and he is not happy.

We get to the top of the ladder and climb one by one into Teep's bedroom. There was no sign of him being taken or any sign of a struggle, except for the signs, which were stuck on the wall. Rythian studies them and reads:

**"We have your pet dinosaur. If you want him alive… Come alone and unarmed to the Captive Creeper. And none of your spells or magic, or we eat dino meat."**

We stand there, having read the message. Rythian states the obvious. "So Teep's been taken hostage by an unknown villain, and that villain wants to me to talk to him."

Zoey rereads the middle of the note. "Rythian… the Captive Creeper… isn't that the bar by Sips' and Sjin's place?" she asks him.

Rythian scowls. "Yes, Zoey. That means Sjin has Teep."

I recognize the name "Sjin" from one of the things Zoey told me about Rythian. He's one of two of Rythian's greatest enemies: Sjin and Duncan. Apparently, they blew up the last world in a fight and killed everyone, bringing everyone here, to this new world. Rythian's the only one who still holds a grudge against them, but everyone else has moved on.

Rythian looks at the signs and says with a determined tone, "I have to go, and I have to go alone." He starts walking toward the raised walkway from Teep's tower to the castle.

Zoey follows after him and says, "No! I'm coming too! He's my dinosaur just as much as he is yours."

Rythian sighs and turns to her. "Zoey, I need to go alone or Sjin will kill Teep."

Zoey hesitates at this response, but then the spark in her eye glints and she announces with a triumphant tone in her voice, "We'll plan a mission! We'll draw maps and charts, we'll send out the golems as scouts! We'll save our dinosaur… together."

Rythian stares at Zoey with a teensy bit of shock, but then the shock on his face fades and is replaced with a smirk. "Let's get to it then."

Rythian and I sit in the living quarters/ classroom setting room on the couch facing Zoey, who is standing by the chalkboard. On the board are scribbled many rejected strategies and plans. At the top of the board, Zoey has given our mission a title: **Operation Dino Day**. We don't actually know where Teep is being held, or whether or not Sjin has something set up to trap us, so our plans are at a stand-still.

We all sit or stand there, brainstorming strategies. Nothing we can come up with guarantees a chance of any kind of success or good results.

Suddenly, a question floats its way into my mind and I ask, "What if Sjin has help? He could easily talk to Rythian and have someone else guard Teep."

Rythian frowns at the idea I just put forward. "Yes, that's very true, but now that possibility complicates things even more for us."

I look over to Zoey, she is thinking and focusing on her thoughts, all the while staring at the ground. I hear Rythian continue speculating on the possibility of Sjin having a partner. "We have no way of knowing who is where."

I see Zoey's eyes widen, then quickly shrink back to normal size. She has an idea, but doesn't like it. Then I remember Zoey's lab, and what info she her mushroom scouts get her.

She glances up at me and I stare back, not sure what message to send her with my eyes. I make up my mind and give a tiny nod.

"I have a way.I have a way of knowing exactly where everyone is."

She starts toward the door on the side opposite to the side she was originally in. The one that leads to the foyer. Which leads into the mine. Rythian and I both get up and follow her, both listening.

Zoey stops at the door and turns around. "Now, I'm not sure if I should be doing this, but… Rythian, Barry wants to see you."

Rythian lets out an exasperated sigh. "Zoey we've been over this. We don't have time to talk to fake mushroom kings."

Zoey's eyes stared into Rythian's pleadingly. "You have to trust me on this. I'm not crazy."

She opens the door and walks over to the trapdoor leading to the mine, opening it and climbing down the ladder it leads to. Rythian and I keep following Rythian muttering, "I can't believe I'm treating this as something real."

He must think the crowned big mushroom is Barry. He's in for a big surprise.

We walk into the "coronation room" and Rythian stops at the stage, staring at the giant red mushroom with a crown on it. What he thinks is Barry. "What does he want Zoey?" he ask with a sarcastic tone.

Zoey laughs. "Oh, you think THIS is Barry? Haha, you're a silly one, aren't you." she says as she walks to the secret set of stairs behind the stage. She's trying to act like this is some awesome secret, but she knows what's to come when she shows Rythian. "THIS is Barry."

We follow her down the stairs but Rythian stops halfway. He look up at the fake Barry and says, "What? I thought this was Barry?"

"That's not Barry," Zoey promptly replies.

She steps on the pressure plate and the wall shifts. We follow her into the small room and down the ladder. As we climb down the ladder Zoey says up to Rythian, "I… I do have to preface this with a warning… uh…What you see cannot be unseen. You have to trust me, that I am doing this for the good of us, for the good of the dinosaur, for the good of you, for the good of me, for the good of mushroom kind."

We reach the bottom of the ladder and the surroundings light up, as they did when I last was here. Rythian shields his eyes from the sudden bright light lets out a surprised "Woah." The thing is, it's the kind of "Woah" you would say if someone was being an asshole. Not if something was awesome. We all look to the main screen that reads B.A.R.R.Y. and its meaning and Zoey declares, "THIS is Barry. The ballistics assimilation research recon and yoga initiative."

Rythian turns around in a circle, shock on his face. "What the- What the hell is this?"

Zoey continues to talk, probably hoping to delay his inevitable reaction. "This is my laboratory. I've been using this to find all the players on the server in this game of… thrones? No, Tekkit, I mean. Follow me."

We follow her through the hallway that I was in last time but this time stop at one of the rooms. It's filled with machines. Rythian goes in and says, "This is a… totally-not-at-all creepy room with… things."

Zoey and I walk in and Zoey replies, "Oh yeah… um…. This is … I know this is kinda a trigger word for you, but this is the… science room."

Rythian stares at her and sighs, then walks out of the room. Zoey and I follow. "I cannot believe," he says, "that all this time you've been lying to me and building an underground scientific laboratory."

"Not, lying… just avoiding the truth."

"So, lying."

"Um… yea. But like I said, this is for the good of us."

"Sure."

We walk over to the door that leads to her info-on-pretty-much-everyone room, Zoey hesitating to show Rythian what we came here for. They're basically ignoring my presence, but that's actually a good thing. I really do not want to be involved in this situation.

**Author's note:** Hi guys! Thanks for reading chapter 8! Sorry about this chapter taking awhile, I've been really busy with homework and drumline (Mallets rule, Geometry sucks). I was thinking about continuing this one and making it a super long chapter, but then it take to long to publish so I'm abruptly stopping it here. Thanks to Wolverrina for reviewing! The next chapter should be out soon! BAI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Monitor

**Chapter 9: The Monitor**

"So what's this?" Rythian asks, pissed.

Zoey looks over to him, worry slapped on her face by Rythian's previous angry words. "This is what will help," she replies timidly.

She types in a pass code to the screen on the door and it opens. We walk inn and jump or fly onto the middle platform. Zoey pulls a dimly lit switch and the whole room is lit up, including the monitors. Rythian steps back in shock, and then regains his senses as flies up to the screens. "What the HELL is this!? Multiple… monitors?"

"This is the reason I showed you this place," Zoey replies. Her talking slows at the end as if she's trying to put it lightly, "I didn't really want you to see the rest of the lab… but I guess it was inevitable."

Rythian's angry tone shows up even more in his voice as he looks to her. "I don't know how you were able to hide this from me for so long. I guess if you abuse someone's trust, they can easily fool you. I trusted you, and didn't expect you to betray me like this. You obviously used that to your advantage."

Zoey's eyebrows raise and her forehead crinkles. She's hurt and worried by his words.

"No… Listen, I'm still your apprentice-"

"Really? Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Look I have a flying ring like you taught me, I'm flying right now."

"Yeah sure. That's probably some super-charged jetpack."

"No… please don't be mad."

"You probably charged with BMUs or all that crap."

'No no no no no no shush shush shush… Let me explain all this. Why I've done this."

She flies around the room gesturing at the monitors. Rythian follows her, a glare quite visible on his face. "These monitors show info on everyone in this world. It shows there last location," she explains, putting emphasis on "last location." " We can pinpoint exactly where Teep and his captor is."

They continue to observe the monitors shifting from one to another collecting information about Teep's whereabouts. They land next to each other on the floor under that platform and I jump down to them. "So Sjin and Teep are the only ones at the Captive Creeper," Zoey says, "so we know Sjin has no help and Teep is there with him. We're in luck."

Rythian seems to have calmed down a bit, but he poses a question to Zoey. He flies up again and looks around again at all the screens. "I see you have ones for everyone else we know, yourself, and for Teep, but I don't see mine."

"Yeah, you don't have one," she quickly responds.

**Rythian's POV**

"…I don't see mine," I say.

Then I see something in the corner of my eye and land. I start to walk toward it.

I walk toward the thing, and I find that it's a trapdoor.

"Yeah, you don't have one," she quickly responds, "that's because I trust you. We have a high level of trust." - she sees me walking toward the trapdoor - "so you don't- you don't have to go down that door. There's nothing down there- that's the sewage room."

This makes me more suspicious than I already was. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I looked at it, would you," I reply. I open it and jump down.

"I would actually quite mind!" she says quickly as I land on a lit up floor.

I turn around.

I see a monitor. It reads:

**Target: Rythian**

**Codename: Shadow**

**Threat Level: Extreme**

**Weakness: Zoeya**

**Last Location: WARNING: DETECTED IN AREA**

**Notes: Definitely not secretly an enderman**

A pain stabs at my chest.

**Ryn's POV**

Zoey flies down into the opening and I quickly follow. I jump down through the opening under the secret trapdoor and I land on a platform containing another monitor. Rythian's.

"I may have lied about you not having a monitor," Zoey says.

I read it from top to bottom and look to Rythian, who is staring blankly at the screen. This I did not see last time.

"But… um… so… let's go plan the strategy to save Teep… you don't need to see this," Zoey says as she walks in front of the screen blocking Rythian's view.

Rythian looks form her and back to the monitor.

"So this is what you think of me."

Zoey suddenly panics. "No! This is what I thought before I met you, before I knew how awesome you were. Don't forget, I did this for the good of us."

Rythian stares at her. "That's bullshit."

Zoey steps back in shock and hurt floods her face. Her voice cracks. "I-I did this for us, so we could be happy. I l-like science. I get to be cool. We both get to be cool. I get science and you have magic. I-I get to study this and be happy, and you get to be happy."

Then Rythian loses it.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" he yells, " ANYTHING you can get out of science I could have gotten for you! I TRUSTED you! I taught you, I let you live with me, I cared for you and this is what you do in return!? Betray my trust and take advantage of me!? LIE TO ME!?"

I think I should intervene and calm Rythian down, but I can't. I don't know how.

"IF THIS!" he points at his monitor, "is what you think about me, then you should just leave. You were probably going to, anyway, since you think I'm a monster."

Tears roll down Zoey's face. "Ry-Rythia-"

"Just shut up, Zoey."

What happens next I didn't even think was possible.

"Why are you yelling at me!?" Zoey yells and walks closer to Rythian. "I'm the ONLY one here for you! I've BEEN the only one here for you! If I wasn't here you'd just be a lonely magic idiot who everyone hates!"

She continues to scream at him, crying and beating at his chest. Rythian says nothing but his face is full of anger. As she cries angrily, pounding her fists on his chest, he starts to slowly pull his hand back.

I stare in shock at his hand. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? On instinct I jump forward and reach for his suddenly descending palm.

My hand grabs his forearm and everything goes silent. Zoey stares in shock and horror at Rythian's hand, which is centimeters from her tear-stained face. I stare at my hand grasping Rythian's arm in shock, and so does Rythian. I just stopped Rythian from slapping Zoey.

Suddenly Rythian turns and I fell something come in hard contact with my jaw. I fall to the ground, and my vision goes hazy for a short moment. I lie on the ground, wondering how I got there.

My vision clears and I look back at Rythian and Zoey. Zoey is just staring at me, and Rythian is staring at his fist, which is stretched out in my direction.

Then Rythian flies up and out of the room.

Zoey and I stare at each other for a while. Then she falls to her knees and sobs into her hands.

I quickly get up and run over to her. I crouch down and put my arm on her shoulder. She leans towards me and falls onto me, sobbing into my chest. "He hates me," she sobs.

I put my arms around her back and hug her. "I didn't mean to make him angry, to hurt him. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I just… I fucked up."

She sobs into my chest and I hug her. I don't know what to say. I can't comfort her in any other way than just… being there.

We lay there, me staring down at her hair while she cries silently into my chest. We lay there for a long time.

**Author' Note:** Thanks for reading Chapter 9! Feel free to leave a positive or negative review but please no flaming. And one more thing: decipher this: "TqwhqweqwrqweqwwqwiqwlqwlqwbqweqwZqwoqweqwtqwhwqi qwaqwn" (post in the reviews if you get it!) BAI!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any yogscast characters, members, or web shows. I do not own Teep, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey or Blackrock. However, I DO own Ryn, he is a character I created and may or may not be using to live out my yogscast fantasies… Anyway, moving on, I also own this story as it is my creation.

**BAI!… Again.**


End file.
